Fun Fun Island
"It's that time of the year, ladies and gentleman! Gather round and get ready for the best time of your lives. It's bigger, better, and greater the ever!! It's time for Fun Fun Island!!!!! - Johnny Joke, heralder and co-owner of Fun Fun Island Fun Fun Island is one of the three islands located on the Happy Archipelago and is home to the largest amusament parks in the Grandline. The island is under the supervision of Happy Billy and Johnny Joke, which they are part of the Party Party Pirates, under the control of Shahanshah Hearty Harold. The island has the shared theme of escapism and merriment as it has quite a large population and reception for travellers. Its famous for its rides and great fun. The island is the largest of the archipelago and is divided between Funland and Playland. The coast is the entrance to the island and surrounded by the parks and further inland is the city where people can stay. History The pirates, then called "raiders", started off with bad beginnings, often with the idea of incognito. Usually when they committed crimes against the earlier World Govenement, then called the The Marines sought to, at first, imprison them as a sign of their foolish behavior. However, at the request of Lord Bellomont and the Marine Lords, the original rulers of the World Governement, they instead imposed "monetary inquisition" upon their crew in order to disparage from committing further "intolerance" which would in turn "break them", according to Bellomont. Ever since, the pirates have over 250 million belis in debt, with twenty five percent paid off. With a habit of continuing of committing more offences and a curtailing debt chasing after them, they retreated to an uninhabited island which they started to use as a means of kidnapping passing ships and holding them for ransom. This plan eventually failed as they were caught by Lord Bellomont's Armada and mercilessly attacked in a raid that almost destroyed their crew. The remaining members were traumatized and almost abadoned their group till they met Hearty Harold, a member of the "Happy Hearts Circus Company", a circus group that perfomed all over the world. Harold was at this time a rookie and a candid helper of the poor; their circus group often paid a quarter of their revenue to charity. He decided to led the party group and merged the circus company as a part of the crew, still operating under the same name to the present. They returned to the island where the raiders captured the many ships and started to build a new kind of "attraction" to the desolate island. Over time, they succeeded and built the first and only amusament park in the grandline, Funland. It was a financial success as the circus group advertised the theme park for guests to visit. The revenue made from the parks attractions help pay the debt and became a powerhouse at the time, which led to Hearty Harold's ascension to the power of the Shahanshah. Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Island